Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 시원 / Siwon thumb|286px *'Nombre Real:' 최시원 / Choi Si Won *'Nombre Chino': 始源 / Shǐ Yuán *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Nació y se crió en el seno de una estricta familia protestante en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl y también empresas radicadas en Japón. En 2003, a la edad de 16 años, fue recomendado a una audición para el Starlight Casting System de la agencia SM Ent., a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres, asistió a la audición y fue aceptado. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto, privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación . A finales del 2003, fue enviado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir al entrenamiento junto con los demás. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el vídeo musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace ) "What Is Love". Dramas *Fall In Love With You Again (HunanTV, No ha sido emitido aún) *The King of Dramas(SBS,2012) *Skip Beat! (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009) cameo *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS, 2004) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Temas para Dramas *Worthless - tema para Oh! My Lady (2010) Películas *Helios (Posible lanzamiento en 2014) *I AM. (2012) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy (2005) Programas de TV *Thank You (SBS, 2013, Ep. 22) Junto a BoA *Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS, 2013, Ep. 5) *Golden Fishery - Radio Star (MBC, 2012, Ep. 295-296) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2010, 2012-2013, Ep. 22,75,135) *Win Win (KBS, 2010, Ep. 20) Con Taecyeon y Yonghwa *Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 33) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010, Ep. 229,236) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano (SBS, 2007-2008) *YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2007, Ep. 220) Con Kibum *Super Summer (Mnet, 2007) Con Donghae y Kibum *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Anuncios * Elite * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * Pepsi * Black Jacket * 12Plus (Junto a Heechul y Yesung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde *12Plus (Junto a Tiffany) *12Plus (Junto a Donghae) *12 Plus (Junto a Kyuhyun) *Caffe Latte *Mamonde First Energy Serum (Junto a Yuri) *SPAO Vest (Junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk) *Mamonde Ultra Repair Cream (Junto a Yuri) Vídeos Musicales *Dana - "What Is Love" *Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu ) - "Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin - I Will (Junto a Han Geng ) *Zhang Li Yin - "The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng ) *Ariel Lin - "Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae ) *Girls' Generation - "Hoot" Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior **'Sub-grupo: 'Super Junior M *'Educación:' **Instituto Hyundae **Universidad Inha (teatro y cine - con Ryeowook) *'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Chino, Mandarín e Inglés. *'Familia: '''Padre, madre y hermana menor (Choi Ji Won). *'Religión: 'Cristiano. *'Especialidad: Tocar guitarra, piano, Taekwondo, mandarín. *'Hobbies:' Jugar basketball, y taekwondo. *'Apodos: '''Caballo, Simba y El Rey de los Gestos. *'Fanclub: 'Siwonest. *Nació el 7 de Abril de 1986, pero fue certificado el 10 de febrero de 1987. *Es experto en taekwondo. A sus 14 años, fue el más joven en Corea en obtener la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro, cambiando la regla que existía en ese momento de obtenerse a los 18 años. *Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grandes en Seul. *Toca la batería e incluso manifestó haber aprendido de manera autodidacta. En septiembre del 2006 tocó con Trax en el programa de música de la SBS Popular Songs, debido a que su baterista había dejado la banda. *Es conocido como ''"Soldado de la luz" por su colaboración con el Grupo 3rd Wave. *Al grabar el drama Oh! My Lady, le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz, que hizo el papel de su hija (Ye Eun), incluso, ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: "Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, My Lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona ~jeje”". *Apareció en la edición de otoño 2012 de la revista norteamericana VMAN, cuya sesión fotográfica fue llevada a cabo por el reconocido diseñador y fotógrafo Karl Lagerfeld, quien es el diseñador jefe y director creativo de la casa de moda Chanel. *Se ha presentado con canciones del artista taiwanés Jay Chou en fanmeetings promocionales de Super Junior M en China: En el 2011 cantó “Where is the Promised Happiness?”, interpretación que recibió buenos comentarios del mismo Jay Chou y en el 2013, en las promociones de Break Down, cantó junto a Eunhyuk y Ryeowook la canción “Starry Mood”. *Audi Korea eligió a Siwon y Ha Jung Woo como embajadores oficiales de esta conocida marca de Autos. Eligieron a Siwon por ser uno de los artistas con muchos talentos y por su gran popularidad mundial (una de las principales estrellas del Hallyu). El director general de Audi Korea dijo "Ambos tienen excelente gusto artístico y son inteligentes y elegantes, admiro sus talentos artísticos, sus imágenes crearan una sinergia con el prestigio dinámico de la marca Audi". Siwon será la cara del modelo Audi R8 Sypder. *Si Won ha sido escogido como el Idol Kpop más guapo según el Ranking hecho por Arirang TV, quedando por encima de MinHo, L, TOP y Chanyeol. Video Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Canal de Youtube *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment